Hetaween
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Gemania, tu luces muy bien como soldado romano" Contesto la chica, con sus mejillas un poco rosadas. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia.

* * *

><p>Italia se despertó gracias al sonido de su alarma despertador del reloj y tanteo con su mano sobre la mesita de noche para apagarlo. "Mhn… Aún es muy temprano" Murmuro soñolienta la chica italiana.<p>

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama para volver a bostezar y estirar sus brazos, sonrió para sí misma y se levantó de su cama para despertar a su hermana mayor, se escabullo por el gran pasillo de madera, siendo muy cuidadosa y tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y observo el interior: _oscuro_.

Italia sonrió y se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha para esconder su risa, entro a la habitación y encendió las luces, se dirigió a la cama y salto en esta. "_Ve~_! _Sorella_, despierta" Provocando que la mayor de las italianas despertara agitadamente de su sueño.

"_Chigiii~_!" Exclamó la mayor, algo asustada y agitada.

"¿_Sorella_ estas lista para _vigilia d'Ognissanti_?" Pregunto emocionada la menor.

"No, no quiero tener que dar dulces este año, es molesto" Contesto malhumorada y se cubrió la cara con la almohada más cercana que tenía a la mano.

"¿Y sobre la fiesta de Estados Unidos?"

Romana se quitó la almohada de la cara y se sentó en la cama rápidamente. "¡_Cazzo_! Había olvidado esa estúpida fiesta"

"_Ve_~ ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? ¡Tal vez podríamos disfrazarnos de lo mismo!" Exclamo emocionada la menor mientras sonreía.

"¡No! Y aun no lo sé, _Spagna_ dijo que tenía un disfraz para mí… _Idiota_" Murmuro lo último sonrojada la chica y se cruzó de brazos.

"Entonces iras, que alegría" Sonrió la chica sinceramente y se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno.

***Horas más tarde***

Romana había terminado de alistarse para ir a visitar al español, con intenciones de que le diera su disfraz, dejando a su hermana menor sola en casa, pero prometiéndole que se encontrarían en la fiesta.

"_Ve_~ Esta bien" Había aceptado la norteña. "Diviértete" Sonrió por ultimo a su hermana, mientras la observaba salir por la puerta.

Italia corrió hacia su habitación y comenzó a buscar por todo su armario algo que pudiera usar para la fiesta, lo único que podía encontrar eran uniformes, ¿podría llevar uno de esos si no encontraba uno?

Probablemente no.

Continúo buscando, sacando cada prenda de ropa que el gran armario contenía hacia el suelo pues en su cama ya no había espacio.

"_Ve_~ ¡Lo encontré!" Exclamo victoriosa y feliz al tener su vestido de sirvienta que usaba cuando vivía en casa de Austria.

Observo el pequeño vestido de color verde y exclamo al darse cuenta de que ahora que había crecido no podría usarlo, la italiana exclamo de nuevo y corrió a la habitación de su hermana, ahora saqueando todo lo que el interior del armario de la mayor contenía, nada.

Sin otra opción, lo único que le quedaba hacer era tomar el teléfono y llamar a la nación que estaba preparada para todo. "_Ve_~ ¡_Germania_, ayúdame!" Exclamo en el momento exacto cuando el alemán contesto la llamada.

Alemania se quedó callado, escuchando las suplicas de Italia. "Iré enseguida" Le contesto al final y colgó la llamada.

El rubio suspiro y posó una mano en su frente, sinceramente no había entendido lo que Italia le había dicho por el teléfono, pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

***Italia***

En el momento que colgó la llamada recordó que aún conservaba algunas cosas de su abuelo Roma, Italia sonrió y se dirigió al sótano, casi sin importarle que era el lugar principal que más le atemorizaba en toda su casa y encendió la luz, busco y busco por toda la habitación hasta que encontró un gran baúl en la esquina.

Alemania, quien ya había llegado a la casa de Italia, le dio unos golpes a la puerta para que la chica escuchara y abriera, aunque sin respuesta.

El ojiazul suspiro y giro la perilla de la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera abierta, pero recordando que se trataba de Italia, algo usual en ella: _despistada_.

"¿_Italien_?" Llamo el alemán, mientras entraba al interior de la casa y cerraba la a su espalda.

Comenzó a buscar en todas las puertas de la casa, por cada pasillo, hasta que pudo notar una puerta entre abierta, algo nervioso de si revisarla, pues nunca había entrado a su habitación.

Mientras que Italia intentaba abrir el interior del baúl, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin resultado, la chica cayó al suelo.

"_Ve_~ ¡Ow!" Exclamo de dolor.

Alemania se detuvo y giro al escuchar la voz. "¿_Italien_?" Pensó el rubio y corrió hacia la puerta, escaleras abajo, encontrando a la italiana en el suelo. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse del duro y frio suelo.

"¡_Sì_!" Exclamo en su habitual ánimo alegre. "Solo quería abrir este viejo baúl" Señaló al suelo al gran baúl.

Alemania lo observo y volvió a mirar a Italia. "Te ayudare a abrirlo, pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí" Pidió el más alto, pues había escasa luz y también le intrigaba lo que el gran baúl ocultaba.

Italia asintió con la cabeza en afirmación y pronto el gran baúl estaba en la sala de estar, gracias a Alemania.

"Tiene un candado" Murmuro el ojiazul para sí mismo. "¿Tienes la llave?" Hablo ahora dirigiéndose a la chica, quien negó con la cabeza algo pensativa.

"Puedes usar esto" Se giró de nuevo a la chica y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que tenía unas grandes pinzas para cortar en sus manos.

Alemania asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y tomo las pinzas, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a cortar el gran candado.

"_Ve_~ _Germania_, ¿iras a la fiesta de Estados Unidos?" Pregunto la chica, que al mismo tiempo observaba el baúl y a Alemania de reojo.

"_Ja_, solo necesito encontrar un disfraz, _mein Bruder_ robo el que planeaba usar" Contesto, refiriéndose a Prusia, quien había robado su traje negro y sombrero para la ocasión.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar el sonido del candado siendo roto y toda su atención se centró en él, Alemania rápidamente abrió el interior, con un poco de polvo en el interior, saco algo de su interior, era pesado.

"¿Armaduras?" Pregunto escéptico el ojiazul.

"De mi abuelo Roma" Contesto feliz Italia y se inclinó hacia el baúl para sacar lo demás, desanimándose dándose cuenta de que las ropas eran demasiado grandes para ella. "_Ve_~" Murmuro algo triste y bajo la cabeza.

"¿También buscas un disfraz?" Susurro Alemania, mientras continuaba examinando las ropas de Roma con curiosidad.

Italia suspiro y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, seguido de mirar de reojo a Alemania, sus ojos volviendo a brillar al ver lo que veía: _la ropa le quedaba perfecta_.

"¡_Germania_, puedes usar esa armadura para la fiesta!"

"Uhm… ¿E-En serio?" Murmuro algo avergonzado, pues no se le hacía muy apropiado, pero a la vez se sentía algo halagado al pensar en que podría usar las ropas de una de las personas que más admiraba.

"Me encantaría" Contesto al último, tomó todas las ropas y se dirigió a una habitación para vestirse.

Italia ahora más alegre continúo buscando en el baúl, hasta que encontró unas ropas más viejas y rotas que la armadura, justo con una gran cadena. "¿Abuelo Roma era un esclavo?" Pensó algo confundida la chica, mientras observaba la ropa.

Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y se dirigió a vestirse a su habitación antes que Alemania terminara, quería sorprenderlo.

Volviéndose a ver por novena vez en el espejo, el alemán suspiro, intentando ignorar el hecho de que quería saber que opinaría Italia cuando lo viera vestido de soldado romano.

Cuando al fin logro calmarse, salió de la habitación y busco a Italia, pero tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la chica no estaba en ningún sitio de la sala de estar.

"¿_I-Italien_?" Llamo Alemania una y otra vez, hasta que escucho en la habitación de la chica unos pasos.

"_Ve_~ ¡_Germania_! ¿Qué te parece mi disfraz?" Se giró la chica, que le estaba dando la espalda y corrió hacia a él.

"¡_I-Italien_! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?" Exclamo el más alto, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, mientras cerraba sus manos en puños.

"Lo encontré en el baúl, aunque la cadena es algo pesada alrededor de mi cuello. _Ve_~ ¿podrías sostenerla?" Contesto sin más y le deposito el final de la cadena en su mano, causando que los ojos azules del rubio brillaran de pura emoción reprimida.

Italia, quien había encontrado solo una cadena y un costal viejo de papas como disfraz, estaba lista para irse a la fiesta de Estados Unidos.

"_Gemania_, tu luces muy bien como soldado romano" Contesto la chica, con sus mejillas un poco rosadas.

"_D-Danke_…" Contesto, igual de apenado como la chica.

***Estados Unidos***

La mayoría de las naciones ya habían llegado a la fiesta, los únicos que faltaban eran Alemania e Italia.

"¿Dónde estará mi _sorella_?" Preguntaba la mayor una y otra vez, mientras observaba de un lado hacia otro.

"Tal vez está en el piso de arriba" Sugirió el español, quien estaba disfrazado de cazador.

"Ire a buscarla"

"_Ve~_ ¡_Ciao_, _sorella_!" Escucharon la voz de la menor a sus espaldas.

España y Romana se giraron a ver a la chica junto al alemán.

"_Chigiii_~! ¡¿De dónde conseguiste ese disfraz? ¡Claro que esto tiene que ser obra del macho patatas!" Miro a Alemania con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿No te gusta? Lo encontré en un baúl de _nonno_"

"¡Absolutamente no!" Contesto Romana y exclamo en sorpresa cuando España la levanto en brazos y la puso sobre su hombro. "¿A dónde me llevas?"

"¡Vamos a buscar a los demás!" Sugirió el ojiverde y se llevó a la italiana.

"_Ve_~ _Germania_, ¿sabes lo que mas me gusta de mi disfraz?"

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

"Esta cadena, ¡se parece a una cadena que aparecen en tus viejas películas!" Dijo alegremente la chica.

Alemania sintió su cara roja de la vergüenza. "¡_I-Italien_!"

"¡Podríamos intentarlo cuando regresemos!"

El ojiazul se quedo sin palabras.

_Oh mein Gott_.

Sin duda esta seria la noche mas incomoda de su vida.

* * *

><p>omg, este fic como se darán cuenta esta muy atrasado, tal vez tenga que escribir una versión de a#o nuevo, lol<p>

lo de "viejas películas" Italia se refería a la colección de pornografía que supongo Alemania colecciona... .-.


End file.
